When Seryuu and Suzaku Allie
by MistressAnime
Summary: When Miaka is forced into a political marriage with Nakago how will she ever survive? I own nothing and write with the help of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**When Seiryu and Suzaku Allie**

Terrified was an understatement. Though I knew I couldn't show my fear to everyone else, inside I was shaking like a leaf. I still couldn't believe I was married to Nakago, my worst enemy. Tamahome was still in a rage that this was the only way our two empires could come to peace. The emperor of Kuto had been very adamant in his condition that I marry his greatest warrior.

Everyone could see the merit behind the idea; the Priestess of Suzaku married to the General of Kuto, who was also a warrior of Seiryu. The alliance between the empires would be fortified with our union. Unfortunately, empires allied more swiftly than people. I had been watching Nakago since he had arrived with Yui and the rest of the Seiryu Seven, Amiboshi and all his memories included, nearly three months ago. They had come bearing a white flag so as to negotiate a peace between the empires. It was agreed that too much blood had been spilt and it was beyond time to end the war.

The ground work was laid and a month later the Emperor of Kuto had sent word that he would not sign the treaty unless I became Nakagos' wife. Tamahome had spoken for me, objecting with such ferocity that I thought he might actually strike Nakago. I could do no more than just stand there, utterly numb.

Tasuki and Nuriko both backed Tamahome as he yelled and raged over the "utter absurdity" of the idea and the "completely idiotic" emperor of Kuto. It wasn't until after their emperor was insulted that the Kuto messengers began to argue back. Before true violence could ensue however, Chichiri stepped forward to block them.

"This decision is not for us to make. Only the Priestess of Suzaku and General Nakago can decide their fates," the masked monk stated solemnly. I had always loved Chichiri as a brother. He was my most understanding rock. With a smile of gratitude, I stepped forward and took a deep, slightly shaky breath.

"If it means ending the war… saving our people, then I don't really have a choice." I said simply. That was when Tamahome turned on me.

"You can't be serious Miaka! You're my fiancé!" he yelled.

I walked up to him slowly and took off my engagement necklace. "Not anymore Tamahome. We can't be selfish. If my marrying Nakago can put a stop to all this senseless violence then that's what I'm going to do. I'm sorry but I can't just stand by and let people die when I can save them." I began to hand the necklace back to him but Tamahome wouldn't accept it.

"No Miaka. I'm not letting you go so easily." He declared.

"It's not our choice." Hotohori stated calmly, his voice betraying his sadness. "She is doing what is right for the people, as a true priestess must."

This only seemed to anger Tamahome more. I held the necklace out to him and in his anger he knocked my hand away so fiercely that it caused me to lose my balance. I fell with a harsh thud on the stairs. The beads pressed into my hand so hard, blood started to pour freely from it. My other warriors looked at him in shock. In a matter of moments, Chichiri was by my side as Mitsukake was examining my hand and Nuriko was literally throwing Tamahome out the door.

"I'm fine guys," I said shakily. I was trying my hardest not to cry.

"Does this mean," the Kuto messenger said, "that you are going to accept the emperor's condition? Will you marry General Nakago?"

With Chichiri's help, I got back on my feet. "Yes it does." I replied simply.

I didn't eat that night. The entire empire was in an uproar. No one liked the idea of me marrying the enemy. Tamahome had come by my room later that night to apologize and beg me to reconsider.

"We could elope. We can go tonight!" he suggested earnestly.

"I've already told them I'd marry Nakago. I'm not going to put the empire at risk by running away with you." I told him for what seemed like the hundredth time. He wasn't listening. Instead he was packing my backpack I had brought when I'd returned from my world.

"You should listen to my fiancé," said a voice from the door. "She's not going anywhere with you anymore." We both turned to find Nakago filling the entire frame of the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tamahome was instantly on his guard. I knew just how badly he wanted to kill Nakago at this point but that would only make things worse. Before he could throw any punches I stepped between them.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tamahome demanded.

"I asked him to come. Since I'm marrying him I figured we should talk." I replied, trying to keep my voice even.

"Alone in your bedchamber? Are you really that dense Miaka? You know what he's capable of!" Tamahome practically yelled.

"Yes, you do know what I'm capable of. Or should we go down to the dungeon and I remind you Tamahome?" Nakago said from behind me. I could feel his cold, sadistic smile. His words only served to anger Tamahome more.

"Please Tamahome! Stop making this more difficult than it already is! Can't you see how much you're hurting me!" I cried. I'd had enough. The day's events were catching up with me and all I felt like doing was crawling into my bed and crying. With Nakago here I knew I couldn't do that.

"I'll go Miaka, but believe me when I tell you that I won't be far." Tamahome said. His voice betraying his barely controlled anger. Nakago stepped inside and momentarily blocked his path. I could tell by the look of amusement on the Generals face that he was just messing with him. Once Tamahome had finally left my room, I realized that I was alone with Nakago. This fact made me extremely uneasy.

"Hey Nakago? Let's go for a walk in the gardens ok?" I asked hoping my voice wouldn't quiver with the fear I felt. I watched as he walked out the door only to turn and face me again.

"Are you coming Priestess?" He asked.

"Miaka," I corrected. His only response was the raising of his eyebrow. "If we're going to be married," I continued, "the least you can do is call me by my name. Not even my warriors call me Priestess."

"Very well Miaka, shall we go?" he asked with a slight chuckle in his voice. Before my courage abandoned me I joined him, slowly closing the door behind me. We took a short walk around the garden but we were far from alone. I could feel the guards eyes follow us everywhere we went. After a while, we made our way to the gazebo. I leaned against the railing, my back to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did Miaka." He said sarcastically.

"Do you really want to marry me or are you just following orders?" I asked though I was sure I already knew the answer. After a few moments of silence I turned to face him. His face was a mask as impenetrable as the one Chichiri wore.

"It is to our mutual benefit to marry Miaka. We will both get what we desire in the end," he said. It wasn't really the kind of answer I was expecting but I knew it was the only one I was getting. A short time later he walked me back to my room and we separated for the night.

Though the empire was still in a huff about the news of my eminent wedding, the plans proceeded smoothly. Nuriko had taken it on himself to act as my personal bodyguard. It seemed like I couldn't go anywhere without him being nearby. As much as I love the former cross-dresser, I was starting to feel annoyed; though he did come in handy when I wanted to avoid Tamahome. He hadn't forgiven him for hurting me in anger. He'd heard about how Tamahome had tried to convince me to run away with him and even though Nuriko understood his friend's feelings, he didn't agree. It was another reason he'd become over protective of me.

Soi was constantly giving me the cold shoulder and making things difficult for me. I knew she was in love with Nakago but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. I spent little time with Nakago as he had his own duties to attend to. That didn't bother me one bit. The only real time I got to myself was in the solitude of my room. Even then I was plagued with the thoughts of my upcoming wedding, or rather, the wedding night. I knew I couldn't talk to anyone about my concerns. The only person I could talk to was Yui and she still hated me. I found myself searching out Chichiri more and more. He was the only one I felt really understood my situation.

Sorry it took so long. I'm struggling a bit with this story line. I hope you enjoyed it. Any suggestions will be more than welcome. As always, please review.


	3. author note

**This is mistress_anime's sister and she is on the road and unable to update her stories right now. She is extremely sorry for the cliffhangers, and promises worse ones to come**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was the night before my wedding and I was a nervous wreck. I had no idea what Nakago would expect of me. Though we hadn't spent much time together, I sensed that he wasn't happy with our engagement. I'd tried to find a common ground with him but he just wasn't trying. Soi, however, had finally confronted me with the fact that she didn't want this wedding. It was one hell of a blow out between us, I'll tell you that.

*_Flashback_*

Nuriko and I had been walking around the gardens talking when Soi blocked our path. I just smiled, took Nuriko's hand, and we walked around her.

"This wedding is just for show you do realize that don't you? After he's had his way with you he'll just come back to me," Soi said from behind me.

"That's fine with me. I honestly don't want this wedding anymore than anyone else." I replied. That just seemed to annoy her a bit.

"What?! Do you think you're too good for him?! Let me tell you something you little bitch, he is more man than you can handle! You don't deserve him at all! You'll never understand him and he'll never love you!" she said, her voice growing louder and angrier with every statement. For whatever reason, my heart began to sting. It's not like I cared that she was yelling at me, I knew that was coming. I just had always hoped that my husband would love me. I guess I should know better agreeing to marry Nakago and all. I turned to face Soi, the repressed feelings I had finally coming out.

"YOU THINK I WANT _HIM_?! A MAN THAT WOULD SOONER KISS ME THAN KILL ME?! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE BOUND TO A MAN I KNOW WOULD NEVER LOVE ME?! DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HE'LL BE UNFAITHFUL TO ME?! HE'S DESTROYED MY FRIENDSHIP WITH YUI, A WOMAN I'VE ALWAYS SEEN AS MY SISTER, NEARLY KILLED MY FRIENDS, AND HAS TRIED TO DESTROY ME IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE AND YOU THINK I _WANT_ TO MARRY HIM?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I'D RATHER DO ANYTHING ELSE THAN MARRY HIM!" Nuriko grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away but I was nowhere near finished. I shook him off and continued on Soi. I was done holding back.

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE LIVES I'M SAVING BY AGREEING TO THIS TRAVISTY I WOULDN'T BE GOING THROUGH WITH IT ALL! HONESTLY! ASHITARE IS MORE HUMAN THAN HE IS! I GET THAT YOU LOVE NAKAGO THOUGH FOR THE LIFE OF ME I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY! BELIEVE ME SOI, AGREEING TO MARRY THAT MONSTER IS THE LAST THING I EVER WANTED TO DO BUT I DID IT BECAUSE I CAN'T BE SELFISH! I CAN'T ALLOW MY PEOPLE TO DIE WHEN I KNOW I CAN STOP IT! SO GET OFF MY BACK, SHUT UP, AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I yelled. With one great huff of anger I turned and began to walk away only to stop short. Nakago had been standing on the landing right behind me and judging by the look on his face, he'd heard everything I'd said.

*_End Flashback_*

That had been a week ago and I hadn't seen much of him since. I felt extremely guilty about what I had said in my anger and that he had heard. He probably already knew I felt that way but it's one thing knowing, and another hearing it said. I had spent the day getting pampered and prepared for the wedding tomorrow afternoon. The emperor of Kuto had sent Nakago and Hotohori messages since the beginning of our engagement. I could tell by how tense Hotohori was and the fact that Nuriko and Chichiri were watching me like a hawk that there was nothing good in the letters.

I had been trying to sleep for almost an hour but my nerves were on edge with tomorrow being the big day and all. I felt restless. Finally, I decided to take a short walk through the gardens, hoping to clear my head. I dressed in my favorite red robe and walked out the door. As had become the norm, one of the guys was outside guarding me. This time, much to my relief, it was Mitzukake. As much as I loved the others, he was one of the quietest and calmest men I knew and that's exactly what I needed. He merely raised his eyebrow at me before smiling in understanding and following me out into the gardens.

**** Sorry it took so long to update. I'll be on the road again by the time this is read. I'll try to update every time I'm home. Wish me luck in my travels and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The ceremony was as simple as any other political wedding. That is to say, it wasn't simple at all. The Emperor of Kouto had sent several dignitaries as well as his ambassadors to attend. That rather large group as well as the entire court of Konan filled the gardens. Yui and Soi sat together and I could tell by their faces that they were fighting not to disrupt the wedding. If they had I may have been moved to hug them. At the very least Nakago looked as handsome as ever. He'd forgone his armor in favor of a deep blue wedding kimono that greatly contrasted with his blonde hair.

We proceeded with the ceremony. The only interruption was a roar of objections coming from the people outside the gates. It appeared the loved me too much to see me married off to the enemy. Once the commotion settled, we said our vows and were pronounced husband and wife. The rest of the day passed in a blur. The main constant I knew was that my husband, surprisingly enough, was never far from my side.

After dinner, which I didn't eat much of, and the remaining formalities were over, Nakago and I were allowed to retire for the night. So here we stand in our chambers. Two maids had helped me out of my elaborate wedding kimono and left me to change into a robe of pure white silk. Nakago had changed into his own robe of pale blue, his eyes watching my every move. Neither of us spoke.

I couldn't stand the tension so I turned away, unsure what I should do to distract myself. Before I could decide a hand encircled my wrist. Nakago had crossed the room with such a quiet swiftness that I jumped and spun back around at the sudden contact. Of course with me being the klutz that I am, I tripped over my own feet and fell right into his hard chest. He caught me by the waist and helped me to regain my balance. I found his gentleness very surprising.

I looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see that they had softened a bit as he looked down at me. Unable to handle the emotions I was seeing coming from him, I averted my gaze to the side. He didn't seem to like that because the hand that had grabbed my wrist now came up to grasp my chin in a firm but gentle grip. He forced me to look back up at him again. When I did his eyes still held that soft look as well as a something I hadn't seen in him before; a look of longing and loneliness.

"I am not the monster you think I am," he started. "As your husband, I will do all that I can to see you safe and happy. We are in this together for life whether we like it or not so we'd best find some kind of middle ground."

The word husband jolted me back to life. I pulled away from him and tried for as much distance between us as the room would allow.

"I can try," I told him, "but with our history it'll be difficult. How can our marriage work if we have no trust between us?"

"I know," he replied. "I remember clearly what you said to Soi. You're right, I did turn the Lady Yui against you and before I would have rather killed you than kiss you but our marriage changes that."

"What are you saying?" I asked a bit breathlessly.

"Tomorrow you will receive my wedding gift. Tonight however, let us go to bed, it's been a long day." And with that he closed the distance between us again and recaptured my wrist. Sliding his hand into mine he led me to the bed side opposite the door. He pulled back the covers and guided me onto the soft surface. Rather than climbing in on top of me, as I was expecting, he pulled the blankets back up over me. He then walked around the bed and climbed in on the other side. I lay there a bit tense, unsure of what his next move was going to be. He rolled over to me, took my face in his large, calloused hand, and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Sleep little wife. It's been a long day and we have another long one ahead of us tomorrow." And with that he rolled away from me and before too long his breathing evened out and I knew he'd fallen under slumbers spell. I soon joined him in the land of nod.

The next morning I awoke the most refreshed I'd been in a long time. I tried to get up and ready for the day but found myself unable to move. Looking down I discovered Nakago's heavy arm wrapped around my waist. My back was pressed firmly along his front. I attempted to wriggle myself out of his grasp when I stopped cold at his husky morning voice.

"You'd best stop unless you want to consummate our marriage this morning." He'd said in way of a good morning.

"I have to get up Nakago. Mother nature is calling me." I told him embarrassedly. He chuckled and released me, all though he did seem a bit reluctant to do so. I straightened up my messy robe and made my way to the toilet. Once business had been taken care of I came back to our room to discover him wearing only his pants. I immediately closed the door and turned away, blushing.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. You'll grow use to this sight and much more." He told me. I couldn't believe it but it seemed as if he was teasing me. I gathered my clothes and went behind the changing screen. When I came back out he was fully dressed and back to wearing his armor. He smiled at me and as I made to pass him and leave the room, grabbed me around the waist.

"Good morning little wife," he said just before he dipped down and kissed my lips. He let me go and chuckled as he left the room. I gathered my wits and followed him out only to be met with a hug upon leaving the room.

"Are you alright?" Nuriko asked as he tightened his hold on me.

"I was before a certain friend decided to give me a rib breaking hug this morning." I teased. He eased his hold but didn't fully let go. Pulling away a bit he examined me very carefully.

"Tell me everything," he ordered. Just as I opened my mouth to reply my stomach rumbled.

"I will after breakfast." I told him. He just smiled and we turned to head to the dining room. As we rounded the corner I overheard Nakago talking to someone.

"Please come see me after we eat. We have important matters to discuss," I heard him say.

"Of course but is everything alright?" I heard Yui ask. Nakago seemed to sense me because he didn't answer. Instead he took her hand and escorted her to breakfast.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for being so patient. I intend to update my other story soon. Being on the road so much, it's hard to find time to write anything but I will keep updating as much as possible. For now, please enjoy this latest chapter.

Chapter Five

The tension in the dinning room this morning could be cut with a knife. I knew things would be different after the wedding but this was a bit much. I found that, with every unspoken word hanging in the air, I couldn't bring myself to eat much. As soon as I got enough food on my stomach to make it stop growling, I excused myself from the table. I wondered into the gardens and, not surprisingly, Chichiri soon followed. I was rather used to one of the guys being close by at all times. It seemed that I would never truly have a moment to myself again. Breakfast soon ended for everyone else and, inevitably, I was found by Nuriko.

"Alright, we're done eating. Tell me everything," he demanded. I just sighed and settled myself in the morning shade of my favorite willow, Chichiri sitting close by.

"That bad?" Nuriko asked.

"Nothing happened," I replied. He just looked at me a bit shocked.

"I'm serious. Nothing happened. We just talked a little bit then went to sleep." I told him but he still didn't seem convinced. Chichiri, thankfully, didn't say anything though I knew he was listening.

"I knew nothing would happen. As if you could ever please a man like Nakago." Soi's voice sneered from the other side of the branches. "That's just fine though. He knows who makes him happy. You'll be his wife in name, and I'll take care of everything else." And with that I could hear her laugh as she walked away.

"That little…" Nuriko stopped himself at my look.

"Like I said last week, I'm not expecting him to be faithful." I reminded yet for some inexplicable reason, the thought made me sad.

Nuriko and I, soon joined by Amiboshi, just sat there and chatted a bit. It was the first time since Amiboshi'd come back to Konan that we'd had a chance to really talk to him. He caught us up on everything he'd been doing since we last saw him, explained why he'd done what he had, and told us that he really had missed us. I was trying to reassure him that we, or at least I, didn't hate him and that as far as I was concerned, it was the past and we were ok now, when we heard a pair of running feet and some feminine sobs coming from the nearby bridge. I peeked out from behind the branches only to see Yui running aimlessly down the way, her face streaked in tears and Suboshi not far behind. I looked towards where'd she'd come running from and saw Nakago emerge out of her bed chamber. His face was grim and his cheek sported a deep red hand print. I turned back to the guys.

"I've got to go check on her. I know she hates me right now, but I need to make sure she's ok." And before they could respond, I darted out from under the tree and took off after Yui.

It didn't take me too long to find her. It helped that Suboshi was playing a gentle tune on his flute in hopes of calming her. I slowly made my way over and, when I was close enough, cleared my throat to let them know I was there. Suboshi, still playing, acknowledged and then turned his attention back to Yui. Yui, on the other hand, looked up at me only to burst into a fresh wave of tears. Before I could stop myself, I flung my arms around her and drew her close to me. Much to my pleasant surprise, she didn't fight me. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest, her tears soaking the front of my blouse. As Suboshi continued to play, I stroked her hair and held her until she was calm enough to speak.

"Miaka," she began, her voice choked on her tears. "I'm so sorry. Miaka I'm so so sorry. It was all a lie. I should have known. He tricked me and I let him. I'm so sorry Miaka. He let me believe a lie that destroyed everything and…" and that's when I stopped her.

"Yui," I said a bit sharper than I'd intended. "Yui if everything was destroyed between us, I wouldn't have bothered coming after you. I wouldn't care that you're in tears. I wouldn't be holding you right now if everything was destroyed between us. I love you Yui and that has always been enough for me to fight for you." This just made her break down in another wave of tears.

After she'd calmed down again, she told me everything. How after breakfast Nakago had escorted her to her chambers for a private discussion. How he'd told her everything he'd done to her and the guys. How he'd lied to separate them. The one thing he didn't tell her, however, is why he was confessing all now.

"Honestly I don't care why he did it. I'm just glad I know the truth now. I'm so sorry Miaka. I should have known better but I was hurt and alone and I felt so betrayed. Please forgive me Miaka. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you, I swear." Yui begged. I just smiled and held her close to me again.

"Yui I forgave you a long time ago. I know it wasn't the real you. But you and I do have a lot to talk about if we're ever going to move past this." I told her a bit scoldingly. She nodded her agreement and I could the relief on her face to know that I didn't hate her. Suboshi, who'd stopped playing a while ago in favor of quietly listening, decided then that he too had something to say.

"Forgive me Lady Miaka. I don't know what I can do to ever make up for the wrongs I've done to you. I should have listened to my brother when he told me that Nakago was lying to us." Yui flinched at Nakago's name. I could see the sincerity in Suboshi's eyes.

"You've been there for Yui when I couldn't be and I'm so grateful for that. As for your apology, I forgive you and you can thank your brother for that. He's told me a little about your past and I can understand, just from what he's told me, why you'd be so untrusting of others." I smiled at him and hoped that he knew every word I spoke was true. He smiled back, relief pouring out of him in the form of a giant sigh.

We sat there talking until time for lunch. After Yui and I had washed up and made our way to the dining room, almost everyone was shocked when she sat on one side of me and Suboshi sat on the other. I just smiled widely and found that my appetite had returned with a vengeance. Nakago walked in, his cheek still a bit pink from Yui's slap, took one look at the three of us, and smiled before seating himself next to Tomo. Soi soon followed and made a big show of sitting next to him and fawning all over him. Yui tried to choke back her laugh at the display.

"Even before the wedding, Nakago hasn't been to her bed in over a month. She's doing nothing but blowing hot air." Suboshi whispered to me. I smiled at him, relieved to hear the words.

"Just as long as she's not blowing him right?" Yui whispered in my ear. I choked on my food and blushed a violent shade of red. I was used to Yui making some kinds of lewd comments but I hadn't been expecting that. She patted me on the back, laughing all the while. Once I could breathe again, I turned to stare at her with wide eyes. The rest of the table just watched us in a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"I guess this means we've got two sets of double trouble now don't we?" Nuriko asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence that had fallen. Yui and I just grinned broadly and that seemed enough of an answer as a few of the guys groaned. Apparently they knew what to expect from a pair of lifelong friends who'd finally been reunited.

After lunch, Yui and I spent the rest of the day practically glued to each other's hips. The twins were never far behind us and it seemed that my guys were taking turns being our shadow. That night, when we reluctantly separated, I headed to my chamber. A sound from within made me stop in my tracks. I waited for a minute, listening, and then it came again. A soft, feminine moan sounded from within my bed chamber. I opened the door to find Nakago atop Soi, her face contorted in bliss. I quickly closed the door behind me and ran back to Yui, bumping into Tomo on my way. Without even knocking, I burst into her room and slammed the door behind me. Yui turned just in time to catch me as it was my turn to collapse in tears in her arms.

"Miaka?! What's happened?!" She demanded.

"I knew he wouldn't be faithful but he could have at least waited more than a day to sleep with another woman!" I cried. Yui held me tightly and led me to her bed where I collapsed in a sobbing heap, my head in her lap. She stroked my hair and rubbed my back as I cried. Once I'd calmed down I told Yui exactly what I'd seen and heard. Yui was outraged. She moved me off her lap and stood up. For a second, I thought that she was going to go slap him again. Instead, she crossed to her wardrobe and pulled out a second night shirt for me.

"You're sleeping with me tonight. No way am I letting you go back to face him tonight. If he wants to see you he'll have to come to you first." She said as she tossed me the shirt. I gave a weak smile before changing and climbing into the bed. She turned out the lights and came to join me.

"Slide over. If he wants to reach you, he'll have to get past me now move over." She said as she pushed on me a bit. I moved to the opposite side of the bed and turned on my side, facing her. She grasped my hands and kissed my knuckles in a sisterly way. "Don't worry, you've got me again. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." She promised and soon, with our fingers entwined, we fell asleep.

The next morning we awoke to very loud banging on Yui's door followed by, "Miaka, I know you're in there. We need to talk. Let me in!" It was the last person I wanted to face this morning.

"Go away Nakago. She doesn't want to see you." Yui replied for me. At best of times, she was grumpy when you wake her up. To be woken up like this just pissed her off. He pounded on the door a few more times.

"You have to come out sometime and I'm not leaving until you see me." He called.

Groaning, I pushed back the covers and climbed over Yui. I stumbled to the door and opened it only to gasp at the sight that awaited me.


	7. Chapter 6

You've waited, you've wanted, and some of you have even begged. Well here it is, the newest chapter. I dedicate it to all my loyal and patient fans. I love you all and am glad you support me. Enjoy and tanakaL, pls call off the zombies!

Chapter Six

Nakago had Tamahome in a choke hold. His grip was tight, that my ex was gasping for air. Behind them stood Nuriko who had one hand over Soi's mouth and the other pining Soi's arm behind her back. Tomo was standing off to the other side looking wearily at the twins and I could see why. Suboshi had his meteor balls out and they were spinning at a fierce rate while Amiboshi was watching me, his eyes filled with concern. We all were in various stages of undress. I just stood there in utter shock. Soon the thumping of running feet was heard and I knew that we were about to gain an audience.

"What's goin' on here?" a fully dressed Tasuki bellowed as he came up behind the crowd.

I turned towards Nakago and looked into his eyes. They were circled with dark rings as though he hadn't slept that night. They held patience, pain, fierce anger and an undefinable emotion burning in them. Yui appeared at my shoulder and took one look around our growing crowd.

"Emperor Hotohori? Would you mind if we moved this conversation to a more appropriate place, such as your office, once we're all decently dressed?" Yui asked. Leave it to her to be politically correct during a time when I'm about to fall apart in confusion.

An impeccably dressed Hotohori, who had arrived without my notice, replied, "I believe that would be a good idea Lady Yui. Everyone, go and get dressed, we will meet in my office within the hour."

Everyone agreed and began to disperse except for Nakago who was still holding Tamahome in a choke hold. Yui took my hand and pulled me back into her room. Once I was in she closed the door and broke Nakago and I's renewed stare. It wasn't until I heard them moving away that I collapsed onto my knees and tried to wrap my head around what I had just seen. Yui, being my best friend, knew just what I needed. She went to her wardrobe and took out two outfits. After dressing herself she convinced me to get up and dress.

"The sooner we get to the meeting the sooner we find out just what the hell is really going on," she told me. I nodded my agreement and quickly dressed. Soon enough we were on our way to Hotohori's office and I wasn't the least bit surprised to find that we weren't the first there.

Nuriko had gone to his room, changed out of his night robe and threw on the first clean outfit he could find. It looked as though Tamahome and the twins had done the same. Nakago was in his General's uniform but there was without his cape. Tomo and Soi were both dressed in their usual clothes, though they did look a bit worse for wear. Mitsukake had joined us and I was glad that Chiriko and Miboshi were both still sleeping. Ashitare, on the other hand, was either not allowed to attend, or simply wasn't interested.

"Now that we are all here," Hotohori began, "Why doesn't someone tell us what the display this morning was all about." The way he spoke reminded me of our middle school principal back home.

Yui and I sat next to each other in the remaining open seat. She was forced to sit by Soi because I refused to go anywhere near her and Yui wasn't about to give Soi the satisfaction of having me right by her side. She also was prepared to play referee if needed. At first no one answered Hotohori's question. Then, Nakago asked the last question I thought he would.

"Miaka, why did you spend the night in Lady Yui's room without informing me?"

I turned around to look at him like he had grown a second head. He was standing a short distance behind me and, though he didn't have his choke hold on Tamahome anymore, he was in arms reach of him. Yui took my hand and allowed me to squeeze it with all my worth so that I didn't verbally attack my "husband".

"It didn't seem like you would care where I was. You were too busy in bed with _her_," I sneered as I pointedly looked at Soi. When I looked back at Nakago he still wore that same patient look.

"Miaka," he began. "I was not in bed with Soi last night."

That was it! I just up and wrenched my hand away from Yui. Completely forgetting about everyone else present, I knocked the chair out of my way and began to advance on him.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! I SAW YOU YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" I yelled, my body and voice both shaking. "I WAS ON MY WAY WHEN I HEARD HER MOANING! I OPENED THE DOOR AND FOUND YOU ON TOP OF HER AND YOU WERE BOTH NAKED SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU WEREN'T WITH HER! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" It took all my inner strength not to slap him in the face as Yui had. He waited a few minutes for me to continue but instead, I just took some deep breaths and tried to calm my anger a bit.

"When you saw that, what did you do?" Nakago asked me in a calm voice.

"I closed the door and ran back to Yui," I replied. My anger still intact but I was beginning to calm down a bit now that I had exploded.

"Did you see anyone on your way back?" he asked me.

"I pumped into Tomo when I just barely left." I admitted. Someone in the room gasped a little and apparently they'd figured out what I was obviously missing.

"Miaka," Hotohori said, reminding me that he was there. I turned to face him, a blush coloring my cheeks. While he'd heard about my anger, he'd never witnessed it and I'd hoped he never would. However, his face was simply as calm as Nakago's.

"Miaka," he repeated now that I faced him. "Nakago was with me last night. We were discussing some of the finer points of the treaty. Chichiri was with us as well. We were together until well past midnight discussing it." He told me.

I turned around quickly and scanned for Chichiri. I found him standing on the other side of Tamahome, his face serious and he gave me one solid nod in conformation. I turned back to Nakago, confusion in my eyes.

"If that's true, what did I see last night?" I asked.

"Tomo's ability is to cast illusions. You did find Soi and a man in our bed last night my wife, but the man was not me."

"Who would..." I stopped myself, remembering how I'd found Nakago and Tamahome this morning. I turned to the man I'd once promised to marry.

"Tell me it's not true," I demanded of him. My voice was weak and I knew all the color had drained from my face. He had the decency to look ashamed before answering me.

"I did it for us," and with those words, I fainted.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I LOVE YOU ALL! I just need help figuring out how I'm going to punish them. Suggestions welcome. Also, what's the finer point that Hotohori was talking about? Let me put it this way, it involves the marriage and puts a whole new twist to the story. Again, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Thanks for reading and always, REVIEWS FEED MY MUSE!


End file.
